Gabrielle Monsigny
:For Gabrielle's boss form, see Gabrielle Monsigny (boss). '''Gabrielle Monsigny', nicknamed Gabby by Blank, is a special agent in the CTI's Overdive division. Gabrielle is a highly skilled marksman and has trained Aya Brea in the use of sniper rifles. Personality Gabrielle is a warm and gentle person. She is proud of her skills as a former sniper of the FBI's Counterterrorism Division. Gabrielle gets along well with all CTI agents, even Hunter Owen, who often praises Gabrielle of her skills while he mocked and belittled other members of the CTI. Gabrielle is part of Aya's support team in Episode 2. Gabrielle also seems mischievous, given it is implied she smokes in a non-smoking section. Biography Gabrielle was born in Baltimore, Maryland. Her grandfather had emigrated from Belgium, her father was a police officer, and her mother died when Gabrielle was an infant. She was part of the Los Angeles Police Department (LAPD) before she joined SWAT. She was recognized for her high talent with a sniper rifle and was often called to take care of hostage situations. She was also one of the few chosen by the FBI's Counterterrorism Division to join a special emergency squadron as part of the SWAT team. Gabrielle had a partner in SWAT named Rebecca Atkinson, but Rebecca was killed in action. Gabrielle felt a great void, losing a partner with whom she's stared down death any number of times. She took a leave of absence for several months following the incident. Gabrielle was romantically involved with fellow SWAT team member Scott Gray, but upon discovering he was a spy for an overseas agency, she secretly reported him to her superiors. He was later executed for espionage. Her karmic punishment, as she saw it, was knowing that her lover was later executed for espionage. On December 24th, 2010, she was invited to Aya and Kyle Madigan's wedding at Saint Thomas Church since she was already close to Aya. She became a High One at Time Zero. She first worked with Hyde Bohr on a CTD mission; she would later join the CTI at the request of Hyde on his enthusiastic recommendation. Her sharpshooter techniques and HALO (High Altitude Low Opening) parachute skills were among the very best. Gabrielle taught long-range combat to short-range fighter Thelonious Cray. On October 3, 2013, at the Leavenworth CTI/Army joint exercise and training grounds (presumably Fort Leavenworth in Kansas), over 20 Twisted made an appearance, attacking Aya and her fellow CTI agents in mid-training. Gabrielle perished while shielding Aya from the creatures. Gabrielle died in Aya's arms as she said, "You're sweet, you know that?... You take care." The 3rd Birthday However, due to Aya's actions in Operation Rainbow Dust, Gabrielle never died. To take Cray's place during the operation, Owen and Hyde appointed Gabrielle to guide Aya during the campaign. Seeing Gabrielle alive and well was a surprise to Aya, who recalled her dying three months prior. In Episode 2, Gabrielle asks Aya to Dive into her body three days prior to that Dive. On December 21st, 2013, Gabrielle is overlooking the attack from a helicopter and spots Aya and several SWAT officers trapped and under assault by a Rover. Gabrielle saves Aya by shooting the Rover's beam. Aya then Dives into Gabrielle and kills the Rover by shooting it from the helicopter. Throughout the episode, Gabrielle praises and cheers Aya on through the radio. At one point, she cries out in pain and distress and Aya rushes to rescue her, encouraged by Hunter. Meanwhile, on December 25th, Hunter Owen sets off some sleeping gas in the Overdive room, rendering everyone in the room, including Gabrielle, unconscious. Hunter contacts Aya and guides her to where he says she'll find Gabrielle, and says his farewells. The street is initially empty, but soon a large Twisted appears and attacks Aya. After a long fight, Aya Overdives into the creature and discovers that the Twisted was in fact Gabrielle. The Twisted then begins to attack Aya again while apologizes and begs Aya to stop her. The Twisted is defeated and Aya pleads with Gabrielle to come with her but Gabrielle apologizes, knowing her time has come. Gabrielle then disintegrates in front of a distraught Aya. On the 25th, in the present, Gabrielle wakes and points a gun at Hunter, but soon vanishes as he looks on and laughs, as she had died four days prior. She later appears to a dying Aya in her battle against Hyde, along with Blank, Thelonious Cray, and Kyle Madigan. She encourages Aya to Dive into her as necessary, that Hyde and his evil be stopped. Due to Aya's final alteration of time, Gabrielle lives. In this timeline, Gabrielle is still a member of her SWAT hostage rescue squad. Gabrielle marries Alex Mackennan, the owner of a store called "Pig Farm" which deals strictly in pig-themed merchandise. Trivia *Gabrielle's name is 'Gabriel' in the Japanese version. *Gabrielle's CTI ID is GMonsigny_ID705801. *Even though she is a top performer in the physical and marksmanship exams, Gabrielle is hinted to be a smoker. *In Episode 2, Gabrielle will comment on each outfit Aya wears: **if Aya is wearing a casual outfit such as the Black Leather or Business Suit, Gabrielle will say "Looking good." **if Aya is wearing a cute outfit like the White Eider or Santa Soldier, Gabrielle will say "Oh... that's cute." **if Aya is wearing a Knight outfit, Gabrielle will say "Is that new?" **if Aya is wearing a sexy outfit like the Cheongsam or Titanium Bunny, Gabrielle will say "Looking hot." **if Aya is wearing a silly outfit like the Swimsuit or Apron Dress, Gabrielle will say "You're going in that?" **if Aya is wearing a cool suit like the Lightning Outfit or OD Suit, Gabrielle will say "Futuristic." *When Gabrielle sees Aya staring at her, Gabrielle says, "Aya, I know you like what you see, but I'm taken." It is unknown if this was a joke, but it could mean Gabrielle is bisexual. It also calls into question Gabrielle's relationship with Rebecca. *It is likely Gabrielle saw Aya as another Rebecca, thinking of her as a little sister who'd come back home. *In the Japanese version of episode 2, when Gabrielle is revived and meets Aya in the Overdive room, Blank says that Aya and Gabrielle are both 29 years old. ** Aya is in her mid-late thirties during the game, implying may have lied about her chronological age to blend in with people more, as she stopped biologically aging. However, since Aya is actually an amnesiac Eve, it is unknown where this 29 claim came from. *In the Japanese version of episode 2, Gabrielle asks Aya, "Did you first now know my beauty?" and she will answer "Yes". It is unknown if this sentence is related to the English version since the English subtitles were translated differently. Gallery Gabrielle.jpg|Biography. gabismall.jpg|Concept art. GabrielleConcept1.png|Concept art. GabrielleConcept2.png|Concept art. GabrielleConcept3.png|Concept art. GabriellePortrait.png|Portrait. Gabrielledeath.png|Gabrielle's original death. Watching.jpg|Gabrielle watching Aya. Gabriellesmoker.png|Aya discovers Gabrielle smoking. You can take a shower.jpg|Gabrielle says Aya can take a shower but cannot tell Owen. you're not avoiding me.jpg|Gabrielle asks Aya if she is avoiding her when on the roof. something is off.jpg|Gabrielle tells Aya that they haven't seen each other for a while. Event_19.png|Gabrielle on the helicopter. GabrielleDisappears.gif|Gabrielle dying in the past. Screenshot_20190402-163610_YouTube.jpg|Gabrielle unconscious when Owen uses sleeping gas. GabrilleAim.png|Gabrielle struggling to aim at Owen in the present. GabD.png|Gabrielle fades from existence as she died in the past. Gabrielle wanting Aya to dive into her.jpg|Gabrielle wanting Aya to dive into her in the final battle. T3B Gabrielle.PNG|Gabrielle Monsigny's In game Full Body View T3B Gabrielle (Rooftop).PNG|Gabrielle Monsigny's Body View (Rooftop) T3B Gabrielle (Rooftop Sideview).PNG|Side view of Gabrielle T3B Gabrielle (Rooftop Right Sideview).PNG|Right Side View of Gabrielle T3b Gabrielle's Facial View (Locker Room View).PNG|Facial View of Gabrielle T3B Gabrielle Facial View.PNG|Facial View of Gabrielle Category:Characters Category:The 3rd Birthday characters